


山本武日记

by 00Yaya00



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Yaya00/pseuds/00Yaya00
Summary: 山本对狱寺内心独白，终于告白和傲娇狱寺
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi





	山本武日记

什么时候开始喜欢上狱寺君的呢，我也不太清楚，大概是第一次见到他吵吵闹闹下那颗温柔的心吧

他这家伙每天十代目十代目，喊着要成为他的左右手，是真的有在认真努力的噢，有时候我可能做了“左右手”的事，他就会很大声地喊我：“山本！”好啦好啦，让给你就是了。

还有蓝波，狱寺每天都和蓝波吵吵闹闹说他是“蠢牛”。但其实隼人最关心蓝波了，住院的时候常常去看他，但是就是不愿承认。

还有我。

一开始我只是想每天跟着他多看看他，每次他都会说：“你为什么又跟着我。”我打哈哈就过去了，不过我想他心那么细，应该早就发现了吧。

有一回我棒球训练忘记告诉他了，他竟然过来看我在不在，我和他打招呼他还就转头走掉，但是训练结束我突然发现他在贩卖机旁边等着，拿着两瓶冰饮。

“喏，”狱寺递来一瓶，“下次不告诉我的话我就不给你喝了”

饮料递过来还不好意思看我，接饮料的时候故意碰到他的手，他还躲了一下。我脑子一下子黑了伸手抱了他，摸着他的头，“我知道啦，没有下次了”我说。

头发好软。

“谁允许你抱我了！”狱寺推开我，“傻山本！”气呼呼地走了。

真可爱

我的正式告白是在满是烟花的天台。

那天是学校的夏日祭，午夜零点的时候会放满烟花。原本是不允许进教学楼的，我们一群人偷偷来到了这里。

“3！2！1！”

烟花在夜空中绽放开来，闪着各色的光，映在他的眼睛里，像眼里种满了星星。

烟花最美的时候我却在看他。

“呐，”烟花很大声，我喊着，“狱寺隼人，我喜欢你。”

他愣住了，烟花在他脸上闪着不同颜色，耳边是烟火炸开的声音，混着火药的气味。我好像看见他眼里有了泪花。

“我还以为我还要等到什么时候呢”

我把他揽进怀里。

“我这不是告白了么，”摸着他的头发，有甜甜的香味而且很软很暖和，“你还没答应我呢”

“不答应你”

“我好像看到有人哭鼻子了哦”

“我没有”

“我看到了噢”

“我没有”

“你什么时候答应我啊？”

那一天离烟火很近，离人群很远。狱寺最后也没答应我，不过我想他已经答应我了。

后来我就经常去他家里玩。他和姐姐一起住在一个租来的房子里，很简洁东西很少。碧洋姬经常去找reborn，他经常一个人待在家里。我经常去找他，一起打电动。

一个周末，我去找他一起打电动。那天阳光刚刚好，风吹着窗帘。我们俩坐在电视前，旁边放着几包薯片。

“今天的山本也是我们手下败将。”

“是吗，我觉得那可不一定呢”

结果，我输了。

“作为惩罚，手下败将要喂胜者薯片。”

“什么啊…”

我把薯片塞到他嘴边，他吃了下去。

这个人，嘴唇也很软啊。

狱寺睫毛一颤一颤的，不敢看我，嘴里嚼着薯片。好可爱。

我爬过去，亲上他的嘴唇，触感像果冻，还有点薯片的香气。狱寺抗拒地推开我。

“山本…”

“我看时间也差不多了，我该回去给老爸帮忙了。”

我起身就走，却被狱寺扯住了。

“山本，再玩一局吧…”

我还以为你想进行下一步呢

欲擒故纵不行吗，什么时候才能（）呢


End file.
